


The Hammock

by letmegeekatyou



Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hammocks, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Dean’s idea, of course. Cas didn’t see the point, and Sam worried that it would advertise their presence to have a hammock hanging between a couple trees on top of the bunker. But then Dean got hurt on a hunt and played their sympathy for all it was worth, and they finally caved.</p>
<p>Then Sam and Cas learn that, actually, they rather like the hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammock

It had been Dean’s idea, of course. Cas didn’t see the point, and Sam worried that it would advertise their presence to have a hammock hanging between a couple trees on top of the bunker. But then Dean got hurt on a hunt and played their sympathy for all it was worth, and they finally caved.

Actually, Sam found, it was a great place to go read (even if reading often turned into napping), and it was hidden enough that no one passing (as if anyone passed the bunker anyway) was likely to notice it. So he got in the habit of going up there when he had a free afternoon and he knew Dean wasn’t using it. Until one day when he found it occupied.

"Oh, hey, Cas. Didn’t realize you were up here."

"Dean said it would help me ‘chill’, which seems unlikely given the unseasonable warmth, but I promised I’d try it." The angel was half-sitting on the edge of the rope hammock, looking at it suspiciously, like it was going to bite him.

"You, uh, know you’re supposed to lay down in it, right?"

Cas glared at him.

"Yes, Sam, I am aware of that. Are  _you_ aware that the tension of the cords makes it extremely prone to flipping over and throwing a person on the ground?”

It was then that Sam noticed the leaves in Cas’s hair, and he almost hurt himself trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it takes practice," he answered. "Why don’t we share? It’s easier to keep it balanced with two people."

The angel sent another wary glance toward the hammock, then looked up at Sam, trying to decide, perhaps, if he was more trustworthy than the infernal device. Finally he nodded.

"Okay, I’m going to go around the other side, and we’ll both sit first." Sam tucked his book in his pocket and went to sit on the other side of the hammock, but when he did, he found himself dumped unceremoniously on the damp ground. "What the hell, Cas? We have to both sit, or it doesn’t work…"

When he turned around, Cas was not quite laughing, but he was smiling in a conniving way that made Sam want to pull him down with him and muss up that leaf-filled hair even more. And maybe do other things… But that was a recurring feeling that he wasn’t going to allow to surface. Not now.

"You did that on purpose!"

“ _You_ laughed at me,” Castiel answered, all seriousness. “But we’re even now; we can try again.”

Sam found himself giving Cas the same wary look the angel had given him earlier, but he got up and prepared to try again. They stood back-to-back, the hammock between them.

"You have to sit this time, Cas. Or I will make you sorry."

"Oh, will you,  _boy?_ " Sam could hear him smirking; Cas knew exactly how flustered Sam still got when he was reminded that his friend was a bona fide Angel of the Lord. And shit, there were those feelings again. Sam pushed them back down. Not now.

"Stop it. On three. One… two…" They managed it okay, their weights balancing on either side of the hammock, maybe a little lower on Sam’s side, but not enough to tip it. "Okay, now we have to lay down at the same time. You gotta trust the hammock to take your weight, because if you leave a foot on the ground, this thing is going to dump us both. Got it?"

"Yes."

"On three."

Sam assumed, for no good reason, really, that they would end up lying head-to-foot. That they would somehow, without discussing it, lie down in opposite directions. But he was wrong. And as their weight settled in the middle of the hammock, the damn thing gave under them, so that they rolled together, face-to-face, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. Sam made a mental note to check the weight limit on the damn thing and see if he could tighten it at all.

But Cas’s mouth was open in surprise, and Sam’s hand had somehow found his waist, and there were those feelings again.

"Sam, this is—"

"I know, sorry, I can—"

"Nice."

"Huh?"

"It’s nice, Sam." He smiled. "I like it here, with you. And I don’t feel like I’m going to fall out."

Sam wondered how they were going to get out, actually, but that was a question for later. Then he felt the hammock shift, and Cas was putting a warm arm around him, and those feelings were back, full-force.

"Is this okay, Sam?"

All he wanted to do was kiss Castiel, to slip a knee between his, to pull him closer, to lay there lazy with him and kiss and touch away the afternoon. All those times he had thought,  _not now_. But now… was  _now._

"Yeah, Cas. Is this…?" He tightened his arm around Cas, leaning in a little until their faces were very close.

"Yes," Cas whispered, his breath brushing over Sam’s lips, and Sam realized that whatever feelings he’d been pushing down, Cas had been feeling much the same. "Yes," Cas repeated. "This is nice, too. Sam, may I kiss you?"

Sam’s heart raced, and he nodded and waited for a moment before he realized that Cas needed him to say it. Needed to be sure.

"Yes," he finally answered, and the word was swallowed up by Cas’s lips, soft and gentle.

They stayed there all afternoon, kissing slowly, letting the hammock hold their bodies close together, exploring each other’s sun-warmed bodies over their clothes, until the swaying of the hammock lulled them to sleep. When he woke up later, with the sun low in a pink sky and Cas’s hair tickling his nose, Sam felt all the feelings he had been repressing settle over him, warm and heavy like a blanket, and he wondered why he had held them at bay for so long.


End file.
